


Like a kick(you know where)

by Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, also soulmate au, kicks in the balls, that's all this fic is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor/pseuds/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everytime your soulmate busted a nut....you would feel it as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a kick(you know where)

**Author's Note:**

> This goes from readable to awful,this ship as been making me crazy cause there's absolutely nothing for them. I decided to contribute. At 1 am on my piece of shit phone. Ugh.  
> All faults are mine or my autocorrecter.

Frank is pretty sure his soulmate is probably the world worst asshole in existence,and he hates him and his name. Which is Gabe,by the way. When he was a kid he loved that name more than he loved his mother,then teenage years happened and he hates whoever that person is. The reason he is sure his soulmate is a guy is by the simple fact that,whenever he gets hit or kicked in the balls,he feels it too. He knows that it obviously hurts for girls too,but no one actually tries to hit a girl there,so the option of them being a woman is discarded. Seriously,what kind of asshole would do that? His soulmate,probably. Good thing he gets almost the same amount of hits,he gets in a lot of drunk fights,or even sober. His soulmates probably hates him too. Good,he likes it that way. 

-

Gabe Saporta gets hit in the balls on almost daily basis,for various reasons,mainly because he's an asshole. An asshole who can't seem to flirt properly,to a certain point. Let's be honest,we all fall a little for Gabe Saporta,and so does a lot of people. He is hot and has game,he's confident and talented,he knows that. He's just not good at getting laid. Not at all,nope. He can't find the right words to get people in his bed,which always lead to a kick in the nuts because whatever he said made him sound like a complete pervert. He's just not good with words.  
Also because he's an idiot,with idiot friends,it's kind of a joke between them. Joke caused by his soulmate. A guy named Frank. He loves and hate him. God he does. It seems that whoever that is,gets the same problem as him,it's comforting,he likes it. He knows he's not alone with the "not good with words" problem. Or at least that's what he likes to tell himself. He hates him because he gets hit in the nuts a lot too,it's not that convenient. Not at all. He wishes his soulmate didn't get hit so much. 

 

"Come on dude let's call it night." 

"No!" Gabe wasn't the kind to give up so easily,he may have failed -again-with this guy but that doesn't mean he was going to leave this club so soon,they got here less than two hours ago,and this was just the second failed attempt,he could try again. He just needed to sit down for a moment,let the pain go away,have a drink and he'll be okay. "I'm okay."

"I'm still amazed by the fact that your dick hasn't fell of yet" said his friend,Brendon,as he helped him up and tried to find a free table to sit.

It took them exactly ten minutes to find some empty tables in the far back, one was a occupied by a guy who looked pissed and a couple who were eating eachother faces,then an empty table,next to the angry guy. Brendon sighed and decided to go for it,it's not like Gabe will try anything with a rather angry short guy who happens to be hot and totally Gabe's type. Welp. It's not like he's the one who'll get his nuts busted. He sat Gabe on a chair,still pained by the rather powerful kick that firetruck haired guy gave him,it was impressive.

A few moments ago, Frank was hanging out with his best friends,when he felt the most powerful kick ever -which is saying something because,he feels that a lot- It just felt so hard that he was sure he actually got hit,it was an intense feeling,too real too close. God he hates this Gabe guy,with a flaming passion. He had to sit for a moment,while Gerard went to flirt with that rather good looking guy before he saw them disappear in the sea of people. He sat there for an hour waiting for Gerard returns,but that never happened,what he got instead was the feeling of another painfully intense felt kick in his poor dick.

He hates his soulmate.

And now he is infront of the good looking guy again,which happens to be really fucking hot. Who looks pained,but Frank is to pissed with his soulmate to notice that. He sits there scowling at his drink until he feels an intense stare that makes his inside flutter and cheeks blush. He looks up to see the guy grinning at him.

"What?" 

"Nothing,you just have a really cute pouting face." 

"I'm not pouting"

"You were" He chuckles."What got you making that face?" 

"Something as horrible as a kick in my balls" Anf grins when he see the guy wince.

Gabe hums amused." I get the feeling,that's kind of why i'm here actually."

"You got kicked in the balls? Man that sucks." Frank says,he's got to live that everyday,and this guy really doesn't deserve it,who could be nuts enough to hit such a nice looking guy? His soulmate probably.

"That's not nice,a nice face like yours doesn't deserve that."

"You are the first person to ever say that." He smiles.

"How?" 

"You would be surprised." Says Gabe rolling his eyes.

"You can't get kicked that much,cause lemme tell you i know someone who does."

"Oh really?" That actually felt nice to know for Gabe.

"Yeah,that's my soulmate,he gets hit there on daily basis and i can't stand it!"

"No way,mines does too!" Then they both stared at each other surprised.

"Man,it's good to know i'm not the only one living that,my dick don't get a rest seriously." Frank said chuckling.

"Same,our soulmates are assholes." He smiled almost sadly."Wanna get a drink?"

"Yeah,my beer is warm now" And with that they both got up and walked to the bar while chatting eagerly. 

Gabe was actually liking this guy,he was all he was looking for,but he didn't want to fall for him,he didn't want to fall for anyone who wasn't his soulmate. And same thing was going through Frank's head,but he wasn't actually stopping himself,he had more relationships before -guess why they stopped- but he was eager to try out with this guy.

While they were chatting like old friends Gabe eyed a rather cute blond girl,who also seemed interested,and zoned out of whatever the cute tattooed guy infront of him was saying. He winked at her and she batted her eyes with a mischievous grin.

"And then the couch flew out of the balcony and we never knew what happened with that pineapple.crazy right?" Frank looked up at Gabe smiling amused at the memory,only to find out he wasn't listening at all,making him feel strongly offended,he stared at where he was looking and felt a pang of jealousy when he saw the cute blond girl. He huffed offended then proceed to get up and backhand Gabe in the crotch and try to walk away. Mind you,i said try. 

Both Frank and Gabe groaned in pain at impact then grabbed their dearest possessions in both hands and bend forwards. From another point of view,it would have been a really impressive and synchronized thing to see. But right now they were both way to pained,angry and surprised to do anything.  
After a few agonizing moments,Frank talked first.

"Okay...okay firts of all,what just happened?"

"You slapped me there and then looks like you got two birds down with one shoot.'"

Frank took a moment to process that,then gasped."Holy shit you're that Gabe."

"And you're that Frank.'"

"Oh my god i hate you!" And with that he slapped Gabe's stupid attractive face."God i wish you were ugly so i could punch you without regretting it." 

"I think you did a pretty good job before."The taller of the two said while rubbing his cheek,and Frank slapped him again.

"Why was that for?" Gabe half yelled.

"For all those years of pain." then again. "And that's for looking at that blond bitch while you were talking with me." And then blushed.

"Why?"

"Cause i'm your soulmate you fucking asshole,how dare you look at someone else when I'm here?"

It was Gabe turn to blush,and Frank realized he couldn't quite hate him.

"God you're cute." Gabe smiled.

"God i hate you." Frank smiled back.

"Papi why?" And Frank could only chuckle and lean in to peck his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it till the end. It was bad,i know i'm sorry.
> 
> You can send me prompts at sasstrickhumps.tumblr.com if you want and see what ship i have that would interest you.
> 
> Anyway,writing on a phone like mine is the worst. Byyyeeeeee


End file.
